Right Back In The Water
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Sequel to WAAD. Logan and Kendall's relationship is going great. It's going to be interrupted when Mr. Mitchell comes back. Vincent flirts with Logan and how will Kendall react? Heartbreaks, tears, violence, abuse.
1. Right Now

**Hola! Hello! Bonjour! This is Lauren and I sequel to We Are A Dream. *If you haven't read that go check out that before reading this* **

**WOO! We are so excited to be workin on this right now. **

**There will be of course romance, drama, angst and much much more. Keep on reading this. **

**We own nothing except the plot and OCs listed. You may need tissues already. **

It's been two and a half years since Big Time Rush's first ever concert. Kendall, James and Carlos turned nineteen in the last three months and Logan is eighteen at the moment. Everything has been going very well for the four friends including Kendall and Logan's relationship. There haven't been any bumps in their relationships only childish arguments really.

During those two and half years Vincent and Logan became close friends. Kendall didn't seem to mind it at all. James, Carlos and Kendall even became close friends with Vincent too. James and Carlos are still single and right now they are both content with that.

Kendall strolled over to the couch where Logan's laying his head on the armrest. Kendall lifts Logan's legs placing them on his thighs; Logan shifts his head placing it on Kendall's shoulder.

" How's your dad doing?" Logan asks.

" He's going fine. He's been really busy lately with work, he said that they might be promoting him." Logan smiles.

" That's great. He deserves a promotion. He's always working," Kendall chuckles lightly. Logan wraps his arms around Kendall's chest.

" Anything wrong babe?" Logan shakes his head.

" No I just want to hold you right now." Kendall smiles then plants a gentle kiss to Logan's temple.

" Hello lovebirds," James says coming out his and Carlos' shared bedroom.

" Hey James," Kendall replies.

" I'm heading out to the mall. Need anything?" Kendall and Logan both shake their heads. " Alright. You two have fun now."

" So what do you want to do today?" Kendall asks his boyfriend.

" Hmm do you want to go to the ice rink?"

" YES!" Kendall exclaims causing Logan to fall over. " Oops, sorry baby." Kendall lifts Logan into his arms. Logan just laughs.

" It's ok you're excited. It's been a while since we've been to the rink. Go get your gear while I text James and Carlos that we won't be home." Kendall nods heading into his and Logan's bedroom.

' K + I R Goin 2 the Rink b bak arond 5- L' Logan sends the text right after Kendall emerges from their room. Kendall wraps his arms around Logan's waist. They shuffle out the door and begin their walk towards the rink.

" It's a nice day to go walking don't you think?" Logan inquires.

" Lovely. What time did you tell Carlos and James we would be back?"

" I said five, is that too late?" Kendall chuckles.

" Definitely not. I want to spend time with you alone, that's all," Kendall replies.

The two reached the ice rink headed into the locker rooms. As they went into the lockers they saw that the rink was completely empty. Kendall dropped his bag onto the ground pulled out his and Logan's skates. They laced their skates on and made their way onto the ice.

Logan and Kendall glided flawlessly across the ice, making different patterns. Logan skated over to Kendall interlocking their fingers together. Kendall plants a kiss to Logan' lips. Kendall runs his tongue over Logan's bottom lip causing Logan to moan lowly. Logan slightly opens his mouth Kendall places his tongue into Logan's mouth. Tracing every inch of his warm mouth, they both emit a low moan. Logan pulls back a bit of salvia is connected against their lips.

" Let's skate together," Logan states. The two begin to skate along the ice, speeding up then slowing down. They do a small routine together just for pure enjoyment. Logan then surprised Kendall and did a triple axle and landed perfectly.

"Wow! I had no idea you could do that, less alone in a pair of hockey skates" Logan giggled. "Mom signed me up for skating lessons when I w as little...I stopped when she died" he trailed off a bit.

Kendall pulled Logan close to his body wrapping his arms tightly around him.

" Shh it's ok. You can talk about your mom if you want to."

Logan sniffles a bit, the two skate over to the edge Kendall leaning his back against it. Logan is standing in front of Kendall holding Kendall's hands.

" She died in a plane crash. She was flying on the company jet leaving London. On arrival when the plane was descending the engine blew out. The plane came crashing down into the tarmac." Logan's eyes well up and tears fall freely.

_Logan is sleeping on that soon to be disastrous morning. Mr. Mitchell carefully opens his son's bedroom door and goes over to Logan. _

_" Logan? Son?" Logan is unresponive. " Son something happened to your mother." Mr. Mitchell says. Logan shoots up from his slumber. Logan notices his father's eyes are red and puffy from crying?_

_" What happened dad?" Mr. Mitchell breathes deeply. _

_" Her plane crashed upon landing. She died." Logan's eyes go wide. _

_'You have to be kidding me dad, she can't be dead," Mr. Mitchell is completely serious. " She can't be dead," Logan begins to cry. " No dad. Please she can't be dead." Logan falls into his father's chest and weeps. _

_Mr. Mitchell held his son and tried to hold back his own tears. He won't tell Logan the full truth, never telling his mother was actually pregnant with a little sibling. They found out the day before she left to come home. She had called him explaining and they both were going to tell Logan when she came back. He held is thirteen- year old son close and allowed to continue to weep_. _The next day was when Logan's life started to crash down completely_

" I'm so sorry Logan," Kendall pulls Logan into his chest and cries into his chest.

" She taug- ht me everything that I- I know- ow now. She encouraged me so mu-much. I miss her so much." Logan chokes out in between sobs. Kendall tightens his grip on Logan. "Please don't leave me."

" I will never leave you Logie, never," Kendall promises. Logan pulls back from Kendall's chest, his eyes are red rimmed. His cheeks are tear stained.

Kendall held his boyfriend close an aloud him to sob into his chest.

Logan's breathing slows down and he stops sobbing. He pulls away from Kendall's chest still he's holding Kendall's hand.

" I'm always here for you Logan. Always," Kendall plants a kiss to Logan's temple.

" Thank you Kendall."

The two remain silent for a while, " let's head home." Logan states. Kendall nods the two head back into the locker room. Kendall and Logan pull off their skates and placed them into Kendall's bag. Kendall slung the bag over his shoulder and placed his arm around Logan's waist.

" Thanks Kendall, for everything." Kendall presses a kiss to Logan's temple.

" Thanks for coming." The two exit the rink, hand in hand.

Behind bushes there's the sound of evil chuckling.

**IDun dun DUN! Cliff hanger! **

**If you didn't know, Emma Jane (BandanaGurl) and I are writing a Kenlos/Jagan called Walls We Built, could you please read that? Means a lot to us. **

**I wanted to cry while writing the flashback I was near tears. **

**Please review, they mean SO much to us! **

**Press that blue button! XD **


	2. Anger

**This is rated M! We own nothing except the plot and OCS! Took a while to write this,but it came out good, we hope. Please review! =D **

Kendall and Logan enter the apartment they hear laughter from the living room. They spot Vincent and James laughing, Kendall closes the front door loudly. James and Vincent look to see Kendall and Logan standing.

" Hey guys, I ran into Vincent at the mall today. I'd thought that we should hang out tonight, maybe watching TV or play video games?" James says.

" Sure, i'm totally fine with that. Are you okay with that Kendall?" Kendall's face hardens, Logan nudges him in the ribs.

" Totally," Kendall lies. He wants to spend more time with Logan, maybe talking about Logan's family and past before meeting Kendall, three years ago.

" Where's Carlos?" Logan inquires.

" Hm he should be back in about twenty minutes or so," James replies.

" Vincent how's everything going?" Kendall asks.

" Fine actually. I've been studying a lot for college now and today is finally when I have time to go out to have some fun. How are you two going?"

" Logan and I are doing great actually, spending time together. We came back from the ice rink," Kendall interlocks their fingers together, a bit tighter.

Vincent eyed the two lovebirds for a moment before pulling his attention back to the TV. Carlos came back into the apartment.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

" Nothing much, wanna play video games?" Kendall asks. Carlos nods.

Carlos picked Super Smash Brothers. Only four can play at once. Logan opted to sit the first round out.

James' choice was Link, Carlos picked Kirby, Kendall settled on Mario and Vincent decided to be funny and picked Princess Peach.

Logan let out a small 'manly' giggle at Vincent's choice. Logan leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder, watching the four intensely play their games.

Several times James and Vincent lost against Kendall and Carlos. Sometimes Carlos would let them win.

" Logie do you want to play a round?" Vincent says. Kendall tighten his jaw, no one called Logan Logie unless it was Kendall, Carlos or James, never Vincent. Logan notices his this

" Something wrong?"

" No," he lies. Jealous courses through Kendall's veins. Logan turns back to Vincent.

" Sure," Vincent hands him the controller and sits next to James. Logan squeezes Kendall's shoulder lightly.

" You're going down sweetheart," Kendall says attempting to lighten up the mood. Logan chuckles.

" Your on!" Logan exclaims. Logan smirked and Carlos screamed "LET THE BATTLE CONTINUE!" Then they all were randomly pressing buttons. Nether one learned what button did what when they first got the game, but learned quickly. Logan still hasn't quite figured it out, especially since he was still playing as Princess Peach.

Kendall decided to be a jerk, and attack Peach 98% of the time. Logan didn't know why and soon it seemed to be Logan Vs. Kendall and James Vs. Carlos.

Logan lost every round, he was insanely confused why Kendall was acting that way.

" Here Vincent I don't want to play anymore," Logan says sadly.

" Oh, thanks." Vincent takes the controller.

" I'm going to my room now," Logan states, he heads into his and Kendall's bedroom. He plops on his bed.- Why is Kendall acting like an asshole all of the sudden? He's supposed to be there for me, to love me. Did I do something?- Logan groans.

" Kendall what the fuck? Why did you always attack Logan's character?" Carlos questions angrily.

" Yeah, Kendall seriously. Why did you do that?" James restates. Kendall sighs heavily but says nothing. " You better go talk to him, he's clearly upset."

" Alright, alright," Kendall gives up, he goes into his bedroom. Logan is underneath their covers, he hears light sobbing. " Logie?"

Logan held back the sobbing in hopes Kendall will go away. But he knows better then that. He feels the bed dip and and hand rubbing his back soothing him.

"Logie, baby I am sorry about that, I didn't mean anything by it...it's just a game"

Logan sat up and eyed his boyfriend oddly. "I know but knowing you, there is more to it!"

" what do you mean?"

" what I mean is that you're angry about something. What's making you so upset with me? Did I do something?" Kendall shakes his head.

" No. you didn't do anything."

" Then why are you angry?" Kendall exhales the breathe he was holding.

" Vincent," he says simply.

" Vincent? Why?"

Kendall rubs his hands over his face and sighs," I'm jealous." Logan furrows his eyebrows.

" Jealous? Why in the world are you jealous over Vincent?"

"Cause! He is always flirting with you and today he called you Logie!"

Logan shocked his head. "Everyone calls me Logie from time to time Kendall! And he wasn't flirting! We all been friends for two and half years and you never bought it up before, so why now?"

" I don't know! Only James, Carlos and I call you Logie you know that. It's been bothering for a while, back when I came here the first time. It's always haas bothered me!" Logan is taken aback from this statement. He leans against the headboard holding his knees to his chest. Tears come down his cheeks.

" Kendall, could you please leave? I need space right now," Logan says almost inaudibly.

"Alright," Kendall closes their bedroom door and goes back on the couch.

" I think I should leave," Vincent says. Kendall gives him a death glare. Vincent turned to leave, but decided to stand up to Kendall "What the fuck is your problem?"

Everyone was a bit shocked, even Kendall

"What?" Kendall asked/growled

"You always get pissed when I compliment Logan, call him by his nickname or even TALK to him. ..YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Excuse me? I don't have a problem, wait I do have a problem because Logan is MY boyfriend! Not yours. No one calls Logan by his nickname except James, Carlos and I no one else. You got it?" Vincent chuckles.

" No I don't. What's your exactly your problem with me? I'm unclear about it."

" I don't LIKE you. I will NEVER like you now leave!" Kendall exclaims.

" KENDALL!" Logan shouts as he emerges from their bedroom. Everyone turns around to see Logan tear stained and livid. " LEAVE VINCENT ALONE NOW!"

Kendall opens his mouth to protest, but Logan cut him off. "Vincent is my FRIEND! I told you time and time again that I love YOU! Why must you be paranoid and jealous all the time? You are to leave him alone!"

" I'm sorry Logan, " Kendall faces Vincent, " I'm sorry Vincent. I overreacted." Vincent pulls Kendall into a man hug.

" No worries, just keep your cool next time alright?" Kendall nods.

" I will, see you around," Vincent turns to leave the apartment. James and Carlos follow Vincent, most likely heading down to the lobby.

" Kendall?" Logan says quietly.

" Yeah baby?"

" Do you love me?" Tears slide down Logan's face again.

" Yes I do, I love you so much baby."

" Please don't get angry again."

" I promise I won't," Kendall says, but Logan feels a pang in his chest. He doesn't believe that Kendall will keep his promise. This will be the second time that he flipped out about Vincent. Kendall plants a kiss to Logan's temple. " I love you."

" I love you too," Logan says.

" I'm going to watch a movie now, want to join me?" Logan shakes his head.

" No thanks," Logan replies heading back into his and Kendall's bedroom. Logan pulls out his notebook and begins to write a song.

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_

_**I have known it all this time**_

_**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**_

_**It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet**_

_**And I can't trust anything now**_

_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath**_

_**Won't lose you again**_

_**Something's made your eyes go cold**_

Logan closes the notebook he walked into the living seeing Kendall watching some random movie blankly. He sat next to Kendall, placed his head on his shoulder and was immediately being pulled close to Kendall.

"I thought you'd want to be alone Logie," Logan shook his head.

"Not anymore I don't," Kendall tighten his grip as they watched the movie. Towards the end of the movie Logan fell asleep, Kendall picked up Logan bridal style carrying them into their bedroom. Pulls the covers down and pulls them back up covering Logan's body. Kendall looks over at the clock, seven-thirty, Kendall sighs pulls out his phone.

" Hey James," Kendall says. " I'm buying pizza do you and Carlos want some?"

" Nah, Carlos and I are going out with Camille and Jennifer. Spend time with Logan again."

" Alright," Kendall hangs up and dials the pizzeria down the street," May I order one plain large thin crust pizza and a small salad? Apartment 2J, Palm Woods."

Kendall sits in the kitchen thinking.

Why was he so jealous? Why did he do that for? he loved Logan and knew Logan loved him so why so paranoid? He must have been sitting a while since he heard a knock and a "delivery"

Kendall opened the door, paid the man, and walked into his and Logan's' shared room. If there was one thing that makes Logan stomach grumble, it was pizza. He opened the box and placed it under Logan's nose.

A small whiffing sound could be heard and next thing Kendall saw, was Logan's eyes opening.

"Pizza?"

Kendall deepened the kiss and a moan escaped both of their mouths. They broke apart, and Kendall placed the pizza and salad on the ground, only to attack his Logan's lips again. Logan ran his hands through Kendall's hair and pulled lightly, knowing Kendall loved it.

Logan darted his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall sucks on Logan's tongue, they let out a low, deep moan. Logan pulls back , oxygen fills their lungs.

" I need you now," Kendall says he pulls Logan back into a kiss. Logan breaks the kiss and says "Fine, but I am still kinda mad at yo, so don't think your taking control here" Logan said it in a seductive tone that made Kendall shiver. Next thing he knew, Logan was on top of Kendall, attacking the blonde neck. Logan unbuttons Kendall's shirt and pulls off his own. Kendall tries to unbutton Logan's jean but Logan swats his hands.

" No I'm in control," he whispers huskily in Kendall's ear. Kendall shudders. This really excited Kendall to no end. Logan took off Kendall's jeans but left him in his boxers. Logan had taken his own pants off, only to show Kendall he was going all out, nothing on. Kendall went to pull Logan in a kiss, only to have Logan push him down. "What part of I am in control don't you understand?" Logan asked roughly, pinning Kendall hands over his head. Getting a bright idea, Logan grabs Kendall's shirt and uses it to tie Kendall's wrists together.

"Now, be a good boy and not do anything unless I saw ok?" He asked that sweetly and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. Kendall gulped and nodded. He never seen this side of Logan before, and was loving every minute of it.

Logan then, slowly, slipped a hand in Kendall's boxers, feeling him with just the tips of his fingers, teasing the blonde boy.

"ngh...please"

Logan raised an eyebrow "Please what?" Logan command.

Kendall let out a breath "Please add another finger!"

"Well since you asked so nicely..." Logan smirked adding another digit to stretch him a bit. Logan has been bottom most of them time, so Kendall was not to used to it. He saw Kendall's eyes nearly pop out of his head before relaxing getting use to Logan's fingers. With his free hand, Logan pulled Kendall's boxers down only as far as his ankles.

Kendall started to breath harder as Logan continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole. Logan slowly pulled the two out, only to have it replaced with three.

"UGH! God Logie!"

"You like that baby?"

"mhhhmmm"

Logan decided he was going to have a bit more fun. He pulled his fingers out and then took his boxers off all the way. Logan grabbed Kendall's legs and bent them back over Kendall's shoulders...just the way Kendall did to him the last time.

"Hmm not as flexible as me uh?" He asked seeing Kendall wincing. Logan laughed lightly, smack his boyfriend's ass a few times for play, before lowing Kendall legs on his own shoulders. "Tell me what you want" Logan said using the lube and lathering himself up.

".." Kendall breathed out.

"Oh really?" Logan asked stroking the blonde.

"hmmmm"

"What was that?" he stroked Kendall a bit faster

"Y-y-yes! Please!"

"Please what?" Logan asked chuckling a bit. Seeing Kendall frustrated and withering under him, seemed to turn Logan on more.

"OH GOD! Fuck me logan! PLEASE!"

"as you wish baby!"

Logan presses into Kendall, the walls clench tightly around Logan. Logan lets out a low moan and begins to rock his hips back and forth.

" Harder, please, harder," Kendall whines.

" Nuh nuh, like I said I'm in control."

" Please baby, PLEASE," Kendall begs, Logan sighs.

" Alright, only because you beg," Logan pushes all the way into and rocks hard and faster. Kendall's vision became spotty as Logan thrusted in and out.

" ngh, mmm Logie! FASTER!" Kendall practically screams. Logan pulls out just to the tip and plunges back in. " NGH LOGAN!" Kendall cries sending him over the edge. Logan soon follows, both shuddering.

Their breathing is coming out harsh and becomes shallow. Logan slowly pulls out of Kendall. Logan placed his head on Kendall's stomach, though it is sticky, he doesn't care.

"God, Lo-Logie, that was-hot" Kendall said trying to catch his breath

"it was..." Logan's eye flutter shut. Kendall realizes he his still tied. "Logie?" he asked. Logan said nothing. His breathing evened out. Kendall sighed. This is not going to be good.


	3. Contentment

**Sorry about the delay, we've been busy! Please forgive us. This is a cute chapter. :) **

**We own nothing except the plot and Ocs listed. **

Kendall is resting the back of his head on the headboard. Waiting for Logan to wake up. Throughout the time period Logan has shifted in sleep mumbling little incoherent phrases. Kendall hears the sound of the front door opening. James and Carlos are laughing and speaking quietly.

" James. Carlos." Kendall calls hoping they can hear him. Suddenly the door opens Carlos and James are laughing hysterically at Kendall.

" How did that happen?" Carlos asks.

" What did you think?" Kendall replies.

" Logan gave you angry sex and forgot to untie you," James replies. Carlos goes behind Kendall and ties him. " How could he sleep on you like that?"

" Hmm I don't know, but I like this actually. Now you two head to bed." Carlos and James nod heading out our Kendall and Logan's bedroom. Kendall goes over to his dresser and pulls out boxers for himself and Logan. He pulls the boxers on himself first then Logan carefully, not to wake him, Kendall pulls the covers over them. Replacing Logan's head onto his chest and falls into a light slumber, knowing that he has to head into the studio early.

Once he wakes the next morning, Logan looks at his boyfriend confused. "Hey" he pokes Kendall, who opens his eyes. "Hey yourself"

"Your untied...I forgot to untie you last night," Logan says.

"I noticed."

"It was on purpose.

"Why?" Kendall asks curiously.

"Cause I was still kinda mad at you" He said blushing.

Kendall smirked "Wow Logan, revenge is your specialty." Logan blushed more.

"Hush!" He smacked Kendall's chest

Logan stood up from the bed heading into the bathroom Kendall follows. Logan turns on the hot water for the shower, running his hand to see if the temperature is good.

" It's my turn for a bit of revenge from last night," Kendall says seductively in Logan's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Logan and Kendall go into the shower, Kendall begins to kiss down Logan's neck, holding his wrists in place and pushing him up against the tile wall. Kendall finds Logan's pulsing point, bites down and begins to suck.

" Keeendalll," Logan whines. " Morre." Kendall bites down a bit harder and sucks faster. He moves his lips to the other side of Logan's neck. Logan begins to moan harshly and lowly.

Kendall pulled back and Logan whimpered.

"We have to be in the studio in an hour, perhaps later." he winked.

Logan sighed "Alright, they finished showering and then went to change.

Logan came out of their bedroom first, James and Carlos were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Carlos faces Logan and grins widely. A light blush appears on Logan's face. They knew that he had sex with Kendall and that's how he got untied. Logan pours himself coffee and takes a few sips.

"How was your dates last night?"

" Hmm pretty good I guess. Hanging out with Jennifer and Camille again tonight around five and should be back home around nine," James says.

" Must be exciting for you Carlos, that you're hanging out with a Jennifer," Logan replies Carlos nods happily. Kendall appears in the kitchen planting a kiss to the back of Logan's neck.

" What do you want to do tonight baby?" Kendall says.

" Hmm I don't know you chose."

" I'm thinking movie at home," Kendall states pulling Logan into his chest, kissing him roughly.

" ALRIGHT! Let's head out to the studio," Carlos exclaims heading towards the front door.

The four pile into James' car driving off to Roque Records. Logan leans his head on Kendall's shoulder while Kendall rubs his thumb over Logan's knuckle calming him down a bit.

They got to the studio and all but ran in. They were only 5 minutes late, but "AN EXTRA 40 MINUTES OF HARMONIES! NO BREAKS!" Gustavo booms.

The guys sigh heavily and enter the dance studio. They began dancing learning their new dances for an upcoming concert next month. Each boy was covered in sweat, cling to their shirts.

" I'm tired,"Carlos states drowning himself in water.

" Me too," Kendall says resting his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan's rubs circles on Kendall's back.

" No more water break!" Mr. X exclaims. The guys go back over to Mr. X and continue with dance routines. After two hours of dancing the guys had three hours of recording their harmonies and rehearsal of all the songs that they would be performing.

" Dogs, one more time," Gustavo booms on the other of the booth. Kendall sighs looking extremely exhausted.

" Gustavo Kendall's sleepy can we work on James and I part now then Kendall's later?" Logan says.

" No!" Gustavo replies.

" I'm sorry baby, I tried," Logan says kissing Kendall's cheek. Kendall puts the headphones back on his ears. They begin to sing the song, Any Kind of Guy.

After the exhausting session at the studio James drove them back to the Palm Woods. Carlos and James showered and got ready for their dates this evening. Kendall collapsed onto the bed. His eyes flutter but not shut. There's a dip in the bed Kendall sits up, Logan is there smiling freshly washed and changed into his pajamas.

" Why don't you clean up and we can watch a movie?" Logan says. Kendall nods and slowly stands up heads into the bathroom.

Logan goes into the living room pops in a DVD, a comedy movie, and enters the kitchen to pop popcorn and slice up fruits.

" Hey Logan, Carlos and I are leaving now. We'll probably be out late, but please shut your door if you two wind up having sex," James says. A red tint appears on Logan's cheeks. James and Carlos exit the apartment. Logan moves back into the living room placing the food on top of the table. He leans back into the couch and waits for Kendall.

Kendall comes into the room a few minutes later. He still looked sleepy, but he smiled "Hey you" he said leaving a kiss on Logan's forehead. Logan smiled and leaned back into Kendall. "I got popcorn and fruit, oh I forgot sodas," He goes to stand up only to have Kendall pull him back down.

"I will go them, what would you like?"

"Hmmm, root beer"

"Alrighty," Kendall went to kitchen and grabbed two root beers before returning. He handed Logan one and popped the tab on his. Logan once again leaned against them and Logan pressed play on the remote.

The movie made the two laugh joyously, nearly bring them to tears. Several times Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder but towards the end Logan sat in between Kendall's legs as Kendall pressed his back against the arm of the couch, wrapping his arms around Logan's chest.

" This is nice," Kendall whispers as the credits roll. Logan faces him and kisses him sweetly.

"Want to watch another movie?" Kendall nods, Logan stands up and finds a horror/ supernatural film to watch. He presses play and nuzzles his body up against Kendall's chest.

About half through the movie Logan began to shake out of nervousness and fright. Kendall held him tighter to his chest.

" Should I turn it off?" Logan shakes his head.

" No, let us watch this. We watched a funny movie that I like and Kendall, I know you like these kind of movies. So it's a balance."

" Alright, you can keep your face buried in my chest if needed. I'm here to protect you, no one can hurt you." Logan smiles brightly and kisses Kendall's neck.

He nodded and Kendall then put the movie in. Once Kendall settled himself back on the couch, Logan immediately curled up in his lap. Smiling he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. Logan snuggled his head in the crook out Kendall's neck and just enjoyed the closeness. He really hopes that Kendall's jealousy was done with, but he knows Kendall can hold a grudge, even if he doesn't show it.

The movie played and just like expected, Logan freaked and grabbed onto Kendall for dear life. Kendall could have turn off the movie but he didn't want Logan to let go anytime soon. However, once the movie was over, Kendall noticed that Logan feel asleep. He smiled and picked him bridal style. He walked into their bedroom and placed Logan in his own bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Logan mumbled something before rolling over to his side.

As stalkerish as this seems, Kendall couldn't help but to watch his angel sleep. He feels bad about what happened yesterday and he knows it is going to take a little while before things are normal again. Maybe he should make it up to both Logan and Vince. But how? He could ask James and Carlos for help, they sometimes have good ideas. But then he got a better one. He tip-toed out of the room not wanting to wake Logan, and closed the door lightly. Once back in the living room he took out his cell, press number 3 and waited. After a few rings it went to voice mail. He mentally slapped himself. It was 2 AM in Minnesota.

"Hey dad its me. Sorry it is so late, but can you call me back tomorrow. I want to talk to you, ok love you, bye." With that Kendall hung up his phone and headed back to his room

**Please review! We love them and we love you all! :) **


	4. PLEASE READ

Hey there! It's Zayna! I must sincerely apologize for not updating since March. I've been extremely busy with school work and currently on break. I'm going into my final year of high school so I've been doing a few college things. I'm also have been writer's blocked. I'm hoping that in the next two weeks or less I will update my stories once again.

I'm sincerely sorry for no updates.

- Zayna


End file.
